A Merry Trollmas
by Pricat
Summary: (Dreamworks Trolls). It's the most wonderful time of year, but Poppy is helping Branch rediscover his holiday spirit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I felt like writing a Trolls Christmas story and with it being November, I can finally post it plus getting to see Trolls this week, which makes me happy, and I hope people that are enjoying A Friendship Thing like Damander E enjoy this too.**

 **It's the most wonderful time of the year or Trollmas, and everybody is excited but Poppy realises that Branch hasn't celebrated the holiday in such a long while, so she decides to help him**

* * *

"Oh yeah, it's Winter, meaning Trollmas is coming up and it's gonna be epic!" a cheerful, harmonious voice said.

It belonged to none other than Poppy, ruler of the trolls that lived in Troll Town, a town full of energy, music, dance parties, hug times among other things and with Winter approaching, the holidays were coming which meant fun and holiday cheer which made Poppy and the trolls in the town including her friends pretty happy.

"Yes, it probably will be, knowing you, since the holidays do make everybody happy, even Bergen." Branch said making her agree.

Trollmas was just like Christmas, meaning they put gifts under trees decorated all pretty, plus on Trollmas Eve, Santa Troll brought gifts, only Poppy realised something while being with her best friend Branch, that it was his first Trollmas he was celebrating in a very long whi,e since becoming happy and finding his happy place.

"Poppy. You okay, why're you looking at me like that?" Branch asked confused.

"Don't you remember, that it's your first Trollmas, in a very long while you know?" Poppy said.

"Oh yeah,I kinda forgot, what with helping you and stuff." Branch told her.

She knew that it was going to be awesome, planning already in her mind but knew they had to decorate and find the perfect Trollmas tree for the cadtle, making Branch grin knowing this would be fun, since it could take a pretty long while to pick out the right one.

"Hey, nothing's too perfect for our peopke, right?" Poppy said.

"True, you know?" Branch said.

He was going with her, just in case anything weird or intresting happened, because he was always helping her out in certain situations like that remarkable adventure they'd went on but hoped that Bridget was Ojay, since he, Poppy and the other trolls had helped her and the other Bergen discover happiness.

"Maybe they have their own holiday, you know?" Poppy said.

Branch had to agree with that, but hoped Berry, his pet baby dragon was Ojay back at his house, because he'd fed her before going to see Poppy plus Maube the holidays woukd be fun this year.

Poppy found a pretty, silver one in the forest, just one problem, as they had to bring it home giving Poppy an idea, going to get Biggie as he was the biggest, meaning he was pretty strong in the town.

He was helping them bring the tree to the centre of Troll Town, which impressed everybody and were grabbing decorations which was spreading more holiday spirit making Poppy grin, seeing Branch help out.

Later they were at Branch's cosy little hideaway of a house, drinking hot cocoa and eating Trollmas themed cupcakes, seeing Berry playing with a ball, which made Branch chuckle.

"So you excited about Trollmas, or what?" Poppy asked.

"O guess, as it's my first one in a long while, Pop remember?" Branch told her.

She knew this but wanted to help him, remembering what he'd told her and the Snack Pack when they'd been helping Bridget so did not want that to happen again, because he was pretty awesome in her opinion.

* * *

That evening, Branch was just hanging out with Berry playing with her and giving her cuddles hearing her giggle which was very cute realising it was her first Trollmas too, since she lived here with him now in Troll Town so was getting ideas, since the house needed festive cheer, but he could do that later

"It's gonna be good, even if I don't remember what Trollmas is like." Branch told her, yawning since it was late.

He just hoped that Poppy was alright, since she really did care about him but was getting ready for bed getting into warm fleece green pyjamas that matched his skin climbing into bed, seeing Berry in her own little bed.

Later that morning, the sounds of holiday carolling echoed throughout the town, which Branch could hear while still sleeping plus Berry had cuddled beside him on his bed, which was keeping him warm, since there was quite a cold snap on the underground house.


	2. A Holiday Decorating Surprise

A/N

 **Here's more of the story, but I hope people like since this is too fun and cute to write.**

 **Poppy kinda gives Branch a surprise, when she decorates his house for the holidays, and at first he's a little mad but realises Poppy was being a good friend to him**

 **I hope you all like.**

* * *

Poppy was singing holiday carols while home, as she could hear DJ Suki laying down some funky holiday beats which was boosting the holiday cheer around, hoping Branch was okay since she hadn't seen him aroubd yet, or skating aroubd on his critter skitter board like always, guessing he was probably still sleeping, seeing Berry there making her giggle, guessing she had snuck out of Branch's house again.

"Branch is so gonna freak, if he wakes up and sees you escaped, hehe!" Poppy said.

She was leading the infant dragon back to Branch's house, seeing no decorations guessing the pkane was in need of holiday cheer, making a grin cross her face.

"I gotta a great idea Berry, let's decorate and that will surprise Branch, when he wakes up." Poppy said getting to work like making snow versions of her and Branch, along with putting decorations on the house, hoping Branch would like it, making her pink cheeks even pinker.

"Oh yeah, I'm so good at this!" Poppy said to herself.

* * *

Branch was awoken by an excited Berry, tackle hugging him, which made him chuckle hysterically wondering what had his pet so excited this morning and looking out the window, he noticed lights which was weird using the elevator to get to the door of his house so he could check out what was going on, hearing a certain voice yammering away to herself, making his green cheeks go pink.

"Poppy, what's going on out here?" Branch asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just decorating for the holidays, no harm right?" Poppy replied.

Branch was flabbergasted by the decorations that she had used, but the snow versions of tnem were cute guessing Poppy had meant no harm or trying to make him grumpy again, just trying to spread some cheer to his corner of the world knowing she was just being a good friend to him.

Bb"Thanks, as I know you were .just helping." Branch said to her.

"Yes, but Berry wanted to help." Poppy said to him making him get it.

"Did you have breakfast yet, Pop?" Branch asked her.

"No, not yet, honey." Poppy said to him.

Branch was making pancakes for them making Poppy excited, as she liked them.

"Thanks Pop, as they were my grandma's recipe, you know?" Branch told her.

She got it, but it was okay because Branch had her now, along with the others, plus she wanted to make the holidays special for him and saw Berry drinking mapke syrup.

"Berry, no bad girl!" Branch said making Poppy grin at him trying to stop his pet dragon from drinking it, wondering why hearing Berry belch.

"It might make her sick, Poppy." Branch told her.

"Ohhh, okay then lije after Halloween, when we had too much candy." Poppy told him.

Branch nodded, but saw Berry sleepy after being rambunctious, which Pippy thought was cute.


	3. A Very Funny Holiday Mishap 3

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and thanks to SaphirabrightScale for reviewing, and I have seen the movie and it is wonderful.**

 **In this chapter, Branch brings home a Trollmas tree to decorate and a very funny mishap happens involving mistletoe which is very cute in my opinion since I support Branch/Poppy or BranchPop as I decided to name their otp**

 **Just enjoy the cuteness**

* * *

Berry watched, as Branch had brought a tree into the underground house, as being a baby dragon she didn't understand about the holidays yet so it was kind nd of Branch's job to teach her the tree.

"Oh hey girl, curious about the tree, right?

Well it's gonna be our Trollmas tree, that our gifts will be under on Trollmas and yes everybody gets gifts, even cute little dragons like you, plus Poppy's coming over to help decorate it." Branch explained hearing the whirr of the elevator like platform.

"Hey Branch, what's going on?" Poppy asked.

"Just explaining to Berry, about the Trollmas tree." Branch replied seeing Berry cuddle Poppy, plus the princess saw a Hug Time bracelet on one of Berry's paws, making her curious.

"She likes mine, so I put one on her paw plus I taught her about hugs, you know?" Branch told her, which reminded her of when they'd taught the Bergens about that.

"Aww, Dadfy's teaching you well, like how we love hugs." Poppy said.

"Yeah, I figured why not, as she's a part of our lives?" Branch said.

"Well that's good, but let's get that tree ready, for Santa Troll!" Poppy said.

"Okay." Branch said looking through the decorations, just as curious as Berry, making Poppy grin at Branch being such a cute dork along with Berry rolling a bauble around with her little tail', giggling to herself.

"What's so funny, Pop?" Branch asked confused, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Just you and Berry being cute, you know?" Poppy replied.

Branch's light green skinned cheeks went pink, at that because he did like her, he just foubd it hard but saw Pippy excitable Fibding mistletoe making Branch curious but was surprised after hearing Poppy explain what it was for, but right now, she was under it!

"Oh Branch!" she sang making Branch feel a weird but tickling sensation in his belly, which was butterflies but going over to Poppy, as she kissed him, just as the Snack Pack came in!

"Oh my gah, you two kissed!" Harper said excited."Nope it happened, we saw it

"M-maybe you just imagined it, you know?" Branch said.

"Oh it happened alright, we had this feeling you two liked each other, after Branch helped you get your true colours back." Smidge said plus Guy Diamond had accidentally spurted glitter after they had seen that.

"Whoa we're a tad carried away!" Poppy said blushing.

"Alright sorry, but this is huge!" Biggie said.

* * *

"Sorry, about that, as we weren't expecting our friends to drop in, just as we had our first holiday kiss under the mistletoe but it'll be a funny story we can tell one day." Branch said.

He and Poppy were drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows in the shape of cupcakes and eating holiday cookies plus Berry was taking an nap, since all that excitement with the Snack Pack had worn her out so Branch and Poppy had given her a couple of hugs to calm her.

"Yeah, but it was funny when Guy Diamond glitter spurted." Branch said.

Poppy was enjoying this as Branch's place actually felt like a cosy home instead of a Bergen proof hideaway seeing Branch sleepy, guessing Berty sometimes got hyper at night time.

"It's not her fault Pop, she's a baby so she'll grow out of it." he said yawning but asleep which Poppy found adorable seeing a framed photo of him as a little kid with his grandma.

"Don't worry, he's on good hands and I'm helping him plus we are great together." she said to it but kissing Branch's forehead seeing a smile on his face in sleep.


	4. Baking Up A Storm

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, plus this one was inspired by something Anna Kendrick said in an interview for Trolls, that she loves watching The Great British Bake Off, and ever since that, I have imagined Poppy baking.**

 **So in this chapter, Poppy whips on her apron and bakes up a storm of Trollmas treats like cookies and a good ngerbread version of Branch's house which is too cute hehe.**

* * *

Poppy was baking as she had recently gotten into it, but making holiday cookies for Branch but also the Snack Pack hoping they were alright after the other day, when something adorable but funny had happened but she did like Branch and sensed he liked her too, but shy about it putting the cookie shapes into the oven.

"And now we pkay the waiting game, as I have icing, frosting pens, edible ." Poppy mused to herself.

"Mmm, something smells good, Poppy." Peppy said.

"Thanks dad, as I hope the holidays go well, you know?" Poppy replied.

"Especially for a certain somebody with green skin, blue hair and has a pet dragon?" Peppy replied seeing her cheeks go pinker.

"M-maybe, but it's his first Trollmas in a very long while and maybe I do like him, okay?" Poppy said

"Yep, I kinda get that vibe, seeing you two together." Peppy said, hearing the oven timer go off meaning the cookies were ready to decorate, Pkus the kitchen smelt of sweet smells.

"I'm just gonna let you do your thing, Swertie." Peppy said to her leaving the kitchen chuckling.

Poppy was singing carols while frosting cookies, since she could hear DJ Suki guessing Branch was probably still in his cosy house hoping he was alright.

She had also randomly built or baked a gingerbread cosy hideaway that looked like Branch's house plus had made a gingerbread castle, but hoped everybody would like the treats.

* * *

Branch was rubbing his arm, as he'd just gotten his flu shot from the doctor, knowing that it would hurt a little knowing others had gotten theirs wondering what Poppy was doing, going to her pid like house smelling sweet, gingerbread scents from her kitchen making him curious, seeing Poppy in an apron making a grin cross his face.

His eyes widened in awe seeing what Poppy had baked especially the gingerbread version of his house which was adorable complete with frosted decorations, like what she'd done to his house.

"Branch, hey there!" Poppy said hugging him.

"Hello to you too, but be careful, as I had my flu shot." Branch said.

"Og., well I kind of got carried away baking." Poppy replied.

Poppy's father who was the former ruler of their peopke was watching them from the doorway, as he found his daughter and Branch cute together as Branch was good for Poppy the way she was good for Branch, so let them be.

"Oh my gah, these are so good, Pop!" Branch said.

"Tbanks, as the festive season calls for this, you know?" Poppy said.

An nostalgic look was on Branch's light green skinned face, because it reminded him of being little and helping his grandma in the kitchen, with baking Trollmas treats unaware Poppy had her arms around him in an impromptu Hug Time.

"It's Ojay, as she'd be proud of you, you know?" Poppy said seeing Berry hug Branch's leg.

"Aww, thanks, as I needed that." Branch told Poppy.

"I know." Poppy said.


	5. Making A Snow Troll For Poppy

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, as I had Branch and Poppy on my mind today, plus watching holiday movies gave me ideas for this since with it being November.**

 **Plus so happy and surprised that everybody is enjoying this story along with my series of Trolls one shots, A Friendship Thing.**

 **So in this chapter, Branch is reading stories to Berry, plus helping his beloved Poppy with a cold by using one of his grandma's recipes which makes him happy, since if you have seen the movie, you know what happened to his grandma.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

That evening, Branch was reading Trollmas stories to Berry as he was feelijg a little Le lonely plus Poppy was busy with holiday stuff, so being in his cosy house that felt warm and toasty when it was freezing outside and reading stories he hadn't heard in a while was helped nig hin as well as Berry because she wondered where Poppy was because she always came over to be with them, makimg Branch chuckle.

"Pop's busy as she is the que n of our p pole, but important not just to the others, but me too because there was a time where I wasn't like this but helping Poppy save the others helped and Pippy and I became closer." Branch explained to her.

"Aww." Berry said since she was able to talk but both Branch and Poppy were teaching her words everyday but hearing Branch yawn made her sle py since she was still growing going to sleep on the couch beside Branch drifting off into sweet dreams about the holidays.

Poppy then was there, but grinned because she saw that both Berry and Branch were asleep seeing storyboojs guessing whi,e he'd been waiting for her, Branch had been reading to Berry which was good kissing Branch's forehead seeing a smi,e on his face in sleep, but a sneeze erupted from Poppy's nose.

"Hehe, that was funny!" she said to herself, unaware she was coming down with a cold but going home since she did not want to wake them up, as it was pretty late.

* * *

That next morning, Poppy awoke hearing singing but it wasn't her or her dad, but it sounded like a Trollmas Angel making her smi,e remembering that Branch's grandma had said that about him getting out of bed going into her kitchen, but giggled because of the sight before her, Branch in an apron making pancakes, singing seeing Berry excited to see her.

"Pop!" the infant dragon said hugging her leg, hearing Poppy sneeze which made her giggle.

Branch was happy seeing she was up, but wondered if she was okay because she felt warm, when hugging her hearing her sneeze but also cough a not making him worried, even if this time of year was Trollmas, it was also the time when colds were going him worry remembering something his grandma used to make, when they got a cold.

"I'm making tea for you which shoukd help that cold, before it gets worse, since you can't miss Trollmas you know?" Branch said to Poppy making her guess who taught him the recipe for this grinning knowing Branch was being sweet as usual plus the steam was kind of helping a little.

"Here, as this should help." Branch said handing her a tea cup seeing her drink up, making him happy, that she liked it, because he cared about her and she was like a living box of cupcakes and rainbows in his life, since becoming one of them and finding his happy place.

"Thanks Branch, as it's helping." Poppy said hugging him.

His light green cheeks went pink at that because hugs were good now but he really liked Poppy hoping she was okay guessing she needed to take it easy knowing the Snack Pack woukd get it, if they knew that she wasn't feeling so good and needed to rest and was sitting with her on the couch seeing her sleepy from the tea which was cute.

He saw it was snowing more making Berry happy' because she wanted to go play, giving Branch an idea, to make Poppy feel better since she was helping him find his Trollmas spirit putting a blanket aroubd Poppy while she slept.

"Let's surprise her, by making a snow troll, as we used to do that a lot this time of year, when we were kids." Branch said while outside with Berry making one making it look like Poppy, then made another one Tbat looked like him, then made one that looked like Berry chuckling.

"Branch, what're you doing?" he heard Poppy ask curious.

"Just having snow fun with Berry." Branch replied but saw her amazed.

"Wow you made a snow us, and Berry!" Poppy said hugging him.

"Yeah, I felt bad that you were stuck inside, so I decided to do it." Branch said.


	6. Ice Skating With Poppy 6

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, but hope you all enjoy.**

 **In this chapter, Poppy is doing ice skating since the lake froze over, and even gets Branch involved in the fun which is adorable**

* * *

Branch saw that Poppy had ice skates on, because she was going to do some ice skating since the lake had frozen over for Winter so it was okay to go ice skating but she got an idea because Branch had never done it before but was seeing him relax because he saw Berry ice skating but fell on her butt making Branch chuckle because it was cute.

"Now it's your turn, to try Branch." Poppy said to him.

"You sure, about this?" Branch asked her a little was

"Yep, as it'll be fun you'll see." Poppy told him.

He was putting on ice skates, hoping this was a good idea.

"Just take my hand, and trust me okay?" Poppy said to him.

He knew he could trust her, so was taking her hand letting her lead him onto the ice, but was letting her lead but enjoying it, and being around Poppy which was good and unaware the others were watching and impressed that Poppy had gotten Branch to ice dance with her.

"Things are different with him, remember?" Harper told Biggie.

"Yeah, and they're good for each other, you know?" Cooper said.

"Yep, as Branch is helping Poppy with being a ruler, and she helps him stay happy." Harper told them seeing Branch and Poppy ice dancing which was cute.

They knew that soon, the gift exchange was coming up wondering what Branch had gotten Poppy for Trollmas, along with what Poppy had gotten Branch too.

* * *

"Mmmm, I bet this hot cocoa is gonna taste good if you're making it since I bet it was one of your grandma's recipes right?" Poppy told Branch as they were in Poppy's pid like home plus Berry was pretty sleepy, so he was letting her take an nap plus it had gotten a bit cold.

"Yep, as she used to make the best cocoa ever, when we were little." Branch told her.

"Aww, she'd be so proud of you, finding your true colours and stuff." Poppy said to him.

"Yep, as you helped me, remember?" Branch told her.

"Yep, and it's your first Trollmas in a long while." Poppy said eating fruitcake.

"Eww, you like fruitcake, Pop?" Branch asked her a little disgusted.

"Yeah, I do as it's part of the holidays." Poppy said to him.

"At least Berry is taking her nap, as she gets fussy, when she doesn't." Branch said to her.

She saw Berry curled up on the couch, in her favourite blanket, that Branch had given her the first night she'd lived with him, in his cosy house but was letting her be because she was still a baby, and was snorting a little and making cute noises in sleep which made both Branch and Poppy smile at this, because Berry was very cute.

"Yeah, I hear her do that every night, Pop." Branch told her.

Poppy was drinking hot cocoa, but it was delicious like what Branch's grandma used to make, which made him happy but was making something for Berry when she woke up from her nap, since baby dragons like Nerry liked but didn't make her sick like normal cookies might.

"dada"Aww, too cute, as you know her so well." Poppy told him.

"Yep, we're very close." Branch said seeing Berry awake after a bit.

"Dada happy!" Berry said, hugging his leg making him chuckle.

"Yes, as Poppy was helping me." Branch told her.

Poppy was seeing him feed Berry cookies, hearing her giggle and belch, as tiny smoke rings came out of her nose which Poppy foubd cuter.


	7. An New Friend For The Holidays

Unknown to Branch, Poppy and their friends in Troll Town, at the Troll North Pole Santa Troll was hard at work bringing Trollmas gifts to trolls everywhere especially the ones in Troll Town but one of his helpers was being mischievous and playing with her Trollmas magic, instead of helping make gifts.

She was wearing a bright green outfit with bells and boots with them, but had light green skin with red-Purpke hair which was very fitting colours this time of season Pkus she made ,is takes like accidentally putting fruitcake in a troll kid's stocking which Santa Troll had been stunned by.

"Maybe you can help after all, Jingle by going to Troll Town to see how Trollmas spirit is going, plus I know it's something you can't mess up like making decorations or putting surprises in stockings." he told her making Jongle very excited because that place was her favourite place to watch for the holidays, plus the Bergens were nicer.

"I won't let you down, sir!" Jingle said making him laugh, as his daughter had a lot of energy just like Poppy but was unsure of the meaning of the holiday season so maybe learning hands on, woukd give Jingle a clue seeing her go to her room packing what she would need, putting things into her plush dragon backpack.

"I hope I can help, and that they'll like me there!" Jingle said to herself finished packing but ready to go, using her magic to get her to Troll Town.

"Well, let's this show on the road!" Jingle said to herself, entering the town, seeing holiday decorations everywhere which made her happier than on Trollmas morning watching trolls young and old open gifts.

"Whoa, watch out!" a voice called out.

She saw a light green skinned male troll with blue spiky hair wearing a dark green scarf but on a skitter board but he looked busy, wondering if she could help but she knew this troll from her dad's lists, grinning.

"Are you Ojay, Branch?" she asked.

"Just looking for Berry my pet dragon, but how do you know my name?" he said as Jingle wanted to tell him, guessing he might not believe her which her dad had told her about, and saw Berry come back to him which was cute but she was shivering a little, because it was so cold out.

"You shoukd come with me, as you can warm up at my friend's house." Branch told her leading the way.

Jingle coukd feel the holiday spirit in the air which made her happy, but saw Branch going into a pid like house seeing a pink haired and skinned female whom she loved watching seeing Poppy curious.

"Aww, you need something warm to drink, and a Trollmas hug!" Poppy said to her wrapping her arms around the newcomer along with Branch, seeing Berry join in the hug, which was helping Jingle feel warm as magic unleashed impressing Berry, but Poppy's eyes lit up in awe.

"Sorry!" Jingle said, seeing holiday sweaters on her new friends making Branch and Poppy giggle.

"That was cool, but how did you do that, where are you from?" Branch asked her making Jingle nervous in case they woukdn't believe her, or thought she was odd but that wasn't the case.

"I'm from out of town, and live somewhere pretty awesome, that woukd make your jaw drop." Jingle said grinning

Branch and Poppy were exchanging a look, but we're hoping that things would be alright during the holidays and wondered where Jongle came from.

* * *

The next morning, Poppy was reading to troll kids but she realised one of Santa Troll's helpers in the storybook looked like Jingle making her confused but curious, hoping that Jingle woukd explain when she asked later, humming to herself

Branch wondered what was on her mind, as she explained making him surprised, by what Poppy just said seeing Jingle playing with Berry making them curious seeing Jingle excitedly use magic.

"Whoa, she is from the Troll North Pole!" Branch said, wide mouthed as Poppy nodded.

"Yes I am, my dad is Santa Troll himself but he said to them.

"Why're you here, if your dad is who he is?" Poppy asked curious, as Jingle was explaining to them, but they were hanging out plus having hot cocoa with marshmallows which they were enjoying and letting Jingle stay with them making her giggle because she couldn't wait to have holiday fun with them.

She hoped that her dad was okay back home, making Branch and Poppy get it, hugging her.


	8. Springing A Trollmas Surprise

Poppy and Branch realised that it was also their new friend Dave's first Trollmas in a long while too, so wanted to help him celebrate making Jongle grin because she and her dad had seen some of the things that Dave had done making Poppy and Branchgrin since their new friend told awesome stories, guessing they were true giving Pippy an idea like what she did to Branch's house making Branch chuckle making Jingle curious.

"She kind of decorated my house, as a Trollmas surprise, but it's alright and guess she wants to do the same, for Davey which is a good idea." Branch told her, making the troll girl giggle at that, but happy Branch had gotten that Poppy had been boosting his Trollmas spirit.

"I can help, I guess if I don't mess up." Jingle said softly.

"What're we waiting for, let's go!" Poppy said.

They were going to where Dave's house was, seeing he wasn't there guessing he was at the she'd tinkering with the muscle car which was good, because it would be a great surprise getting to work plus Branch had foubd a Trollmas tree for Dave's house, hoping he would like it.

"Maybe I can use my magic, to decorate it." Jingle mused, focusing as her holiday magic unleashed decorating the tree whichbb impressed Branch and Poppy, because Jingle was from the North Pole which made sense and had not told anybody about this, not even the Snack Pack makingJingle smile.

"I don't see why not, as I tell my friends about you all the time." she said, making Poppy and Nranch curious by what she meant but flattered that she knew about them.

"I use my dad's magical periscope, which he uses to check on trolls aroubd the world, so I kinda borrow it, to watch this place, so I know a lot p,us my dad knows to give Creek coal." Jingle explained, seeing Branch grin at that.

After decorating, they were leaving before Dave got back hoping he'd be impressed going to Branch's place seeing Berry hug both Poppy and Branch, curious about their new friend making Branch get it seeing Jingle cautious of Berry.

"Berry's harmless, but very sweet trust me Jingle." Branch assured her seeing Berty hug her gently which she liked making Jingle giggle.

* * *

"So when you got home later last night, you saw your house was decorated for the holidays?" Branch said.

"Yep which was an nice surprise, as I forgot about Trollmas, but it's like Christmas." Dave replied, making Branch curious about the Ho,iday his friend mentioned makimg Dave chuckle at his friends's confused look so explained"

Branch was impressed but was tempted to tell Dave tnat it had been him, Jimgle and Poppy that had decorated his house because Dave was trying to figure it out, so Branch could not ruin it.

But they were having fun like playing in the snow along with the Bergens, having an epic snowball war but Dave was watching chuckling, because it was funny like Guy Diamond shivering as it was cold and looked like a sparkliscle making Poppy curious.

"It's understandable, he loves being sparkly, but winter is not the best time to run aroubd without warm clothes." Branch said hugging her as she and the Snack Pack were giving Guy Diamond a group hug to help warm him a little seeing him go inside, sneezing glitter, making Poppy worty.

"He probably caught a bad cold, so he'll be fine." Branch assured her seeing the Snack Pack agree but we're resuming the game as Poppy knew they were right.


	9. Trollmas Sweater Anxiety

Branch was wondering what the heck Poppy was wearing, as it made her look like a walking Trollmas tree, trying not to make fun of his best friend wondering how she got it, seeing Jingle there grinning.

"Jingle made it for me, and made you a matching one!" Poppy said, making him gulp as he didn't want to wear it, or hurt Poppy's feelings sighing.

"Fine, give me the sweater, Pop Tart." Branch said, taking it from her.

"Aww, you look cute, in this." Poppy told him, seeing Branch nervous, hoping that none of their friends saw him in this, or make fun of him making Jingle get it.

"If they're your friends, then they won't laugh." she told him, as he sighed guessing she was right, and knew that Branch was still getting used to things like Trollmas, so guessed he was shy about this, because he did not want to hurt her or Poppy's feelings about the sweater.

"Branch, it's alright if you don't wanna wear the sweater." Poppy said.

"N-no I do!" Branch said, nervously to her unaware their friends were there.

Jingle saw they were wearing holiday sweaters except for Guy Diamond, who was wearing a scarf and antlers makijg Poppy giggle at her friend being funny.

"I guess it's alright to wear the sweater, for the holidays." Branch said.

* * *

That evening, they were having a party with lots of holiday music, lights and food despite the fact it was two weeks before Trollmas so they were just having holiday fun, which Poppy and Branch along with Bridget and King Gristle were enjoying seeing both Bergens wearing holiday sweaters, making Branch grin.

"Yeah, we embraced the holidays in Bergen Town and it is fun!" Bridget said.

"That's awesome, you know?" Poppy told her but Branch was making smores with Berry's help.

"Mmm, these are awesome, even Jingle is enjoying them!" Poppy said to him.

"Who is she, as we never saw her before?" King Gristle asked.

"Oh, Jingle is visiting for the holidays, you know?" Branch said.

The red and green haired troll in question was dancing, but hyper off the smores, making Branch chuckle at this because Jingle was having fun, learning what it was like to just be an normal troll girl, seeing magic unleash.

"Sorry about that, as it happens a lot." Jingle told them.

Poppy giggled as it had made the tree in town multi co,ous like a rainbow but it was very cute, but the Snack Pack wondered how that had happened, making Jingle nervous.

"Let's just say, there's holiday magic at work alright?" Branch said.

"Maybe they will get it, if I explain." Jingle replied, feeling brave.

Poppy knew that the others might be curious, or ask how Jingle had magic, seeing the troll girl talking to their friends, hoping they weren't freaking out too much but seemed impressed than scared.


End file.
